Behind the Mask
by Master DA
Summary: After Tali's loyalty mission, Tali started to grow feelings for Shepard and so did he for Tali but they both did not know how to admit their feelings for each other so he tries to work his way down until she admits her feelings for Shepard hopefully. How will this work out for both of them? Rated M for nudity.


All rights of Mass Effect 2 and characters to EA and Bioware.

Takes place after Tali's Loyalty Mission and a few conversations later on the Normandy...

When Shepard arrived to Tali's workstation, Shepard asks her if they have time to talk. He wanted to talk about their relationship and how they can work it out together, during their conversation in the engine room Tali was really worried about getting sick on their last mission against the reapers and that if Shepard was not interested with Tali anymore and that she has never shown anyone her face before. She even was scared to show him.

But Shepard knows that he doesn't want anyone else just Tali and that he loves her no matter what she looked like under the mask, she told him that she needs more time to see if she can do some research to have a cross species romance without dying .

She did her research and went up to Shepard's room to tell him what she did to keep her immune system stable.

"So... I've taken some antibiotics, as well as some herbal supplements that should bolster my immune system."

"I was going to bring music, but I didn't know what you'd like... and I'm babbling like an idiot."

"It's okay. Come here."

Shepard and Tali were rubbing each other backs and they were getting very emotional.

"I just don't want to... I want this to work. I've thought it over. I've minimized the risks. But I'm still nervous."

"And that always makes me talk too much. It's a defense mechanism, and it's stupid, and..."

"People who... who just see the helmet can't see my expression, so I have to make it clear... what I'm..."

Shepard removes the mask

"...feeling..."

Tali jumps on Shepard on the bed with loud kissing and moaning like there was no tomorrow, after their moment with their lips together Tali started zipping Shepard's jacket and he unbuckled his pants at the same time. She started licking his neck then went down kissing his muscular body slowly. She worked from top to down until she reached to his large penis; she started stroking it for a minute until it was hard for her. She started licking and sucking his large penis like a lollipop for a few seconds and Shepard was getting horny while at it. Shepard asks.

"Are you ready for this Tali?"

"Yes definitely. " Nervous "be gentle it's my… uh… "

Tali never told anyone that she was a virgin even Shepard. She kept it a secret because she was afraid of hurting herself while having sex.

"It's okay you can tell me."

Embarrassed "it's my first time."

"It's okay Tali, you have nothing to be ashamed about. I love you no matter what. You know that right?"

"Yes, I know."

As Shepard gave Tali her confidence she started to unbuckle her suit and strip down to her underpants and bra and dropped them to the ground without being ashamed. She removes the bra and panties and walked up to Shepard's bed and went on her knees and her breast up against his penis. He starts to moan as his penis was squeezing between Tali's large breasts and started massaging his penis. In seconds Shepard blew his white fluids into her face and came down to her large breasts then Shepard lowered himself to her vagina and started licking inside of Tali. She holds his head down where her crotch is and she calls out his name every time he licks her as he goes deeper. Then he starts to put his finger where his tongue is, Tali starts to moan and blush every time she feels him inside while she rubbing her breast.

"Oh Shepard mm uh... uh... uhhhhh it feels amazing Shepard."

When he finished sucking and fingering Tali, Shepard wraps his hands around Tali's wide hips and she starts to get into a sitting position and let Shepard stick his large penis inside her very slowly and as it went in she made a high pitch shriek, it was big for her tight vagina and started moving up and down repeatedly slowly. She started to feel pain in her vagina and screamed a bit but a few seconds later the pain disappears into oblivion and started becoming pleasure to her.

Worried "does this feel okay Tali?" "Are you comfortable?" As he keeps thrusting.

Tali shouting and moaning "uh!" "Yes oh yes!" Just... ...don't... ...stop o-OOH!"

Shepard started to thrust faster into her as she screams louder and calls out his name multiple times, and her big breast started flying up and down. She starts to moan louder every time he went faster until he climaxed into her. She screamed loud when he cum inside her for a few seconds but as pleasure, she started to calm down panting after making love together, kissing for a few seconds and holding together for a moment. She laid down with him to rest together curled up with him and she starts to go to tears. Shepard spots Tali crying.

"Are you okay Tali?" "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's not that." Sniffling while sobbing

"Then what is it Tali?"

"I want to know if our love will survive after the war my love." "That we will come back safe."

Worried "well I can't promise that we will all come back safely but our love will survive and nothing will ever change that between us."

As he cheer's her up.

"And promise me that we will be together until the end." As Tali wipes her eyes and stops crying.

"I promise. And was this worth the risk of your immune system?"

"Oh Shepard." Giggling "Yes, totally… worth it."

So Shepard and Tali have their passionate kiss together and having their moment. As Tali starts to falls asleep, Shepard had few moments of thinking about what Tali said.

In Shepard's thought "promise me that we will be together until the end."

"We will be together… …until the end."

FIN

Hope you enjoyed of what the romance would look like between Tali'Zorah and Shepard together in

Mass Effect 2. When you review please don't be too hard on me it's my first one.


End file.
